Dust of Snow
by SydneyLouWho
Summary: "Do you promise to always stay with us?" she asked. "Forever." They never would've guessed that forever would come that soon. Loosely based on the poem: 'Dust of Snow' by Robert Frost. Drabble. Thuke.


**A drabble based loosely on the poem: 'Dust of Snow' by Robert Frost. It may be a little hard to understand how it all connects, so send me a PM if you'd like to know what it all means.**

**Beta'd by 'Sky That I Fell T****hrough'.**

* * *

><p><em>The way a crow<em>  
><em>Shook down on me<em>  
><em>The dust of snow<em>  
><em>From a hemlock tree<em>  
><em>Has given my heart<em>  
><em>A change of mood<em>  
><em>And saved some part<em>  
><em>Of a day I had rued.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Left. Right. Left. Right.<em>

Thalia trudged along, not scared, yet utterly alone. She concentrated on each individual step in an attempt to forget about her brother and the broken home from which she'd come.

_Left. Right. Left. Right._

She tried not to regret what she'd done, running away from the only family she had left. But her efforts were in vain. She couldn't help but look back, to think that her mother might not have hurt Jason. An aching in her gut told her otherwise, though.

Outside it was warm, but she still shivered as if it was bitter cold.

_Left. Right. Left. Right._

She looked at her Converse-clad feet, feeling miserable, but still moving forward toward freedom. Bittersweet freedom.

Thalia knew her mother wouldn't look for her, and she tried not to care. Deep down, though, she secretly wished for a sign that her mother did love her. But she knew the only thing Ms. Grace truly loved was the vodka she kept on the counter at all times. She remembered sitting on the carpet when she was very young, coloring and watching her mother coddle that bottle of vodka like her own child. She'd wanted to be just like her. But that was before she had seen her mother's true colors.

At that point, she wished that her mother would hold her or Jason like she'd held her sacred bottle, with such delicacy and love. The love that Thalia had never felt.

_Left. Right. Left. Right. Lef-. _

_Crash._

She'd found herself face to face with an attractive blonde boy. Neither of them had been paying attention, so they ended up crashing into each other.

_Oof._ The sudden hit knocked the breath from her chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" the boy muttered, reaching his hand out to help Thalia up.

"Yeah, fine," Thalia managed, pushing his hand away and getting up herself.

Once again, he held out his hand, that time to shake it. "My name's Luke, what's yours?"

"Thalia."

* * *

><p>Luke and Thalia huddled next to each other on the couch at the safe house. Annabeth was asleep on the other side of the room. It was obviously a summer home, but the house looked as if nobody had lived there in years.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Thalia asked, scared. She was never scared, but in that moment, she couldn't take it anymore. Their last safe house had been destroyed, and her leg was hurting like hell. She had it propped up on the coffee table, careful not to move it. Dried blood soaked her jeans.

Luke scooted in closer to her. "It'll be okay," he assured her, looking straight into her electric blue eyes. The eyes that made him dizzy everytime he looked into them.

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked, fighting tears.

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

He avoided answering her question. Instead he looked at her leg. "Does it hurt anymore?" he asked.

"No," she lied, gritting her teeth.

He sighed. "You're lying, Thals, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

She looked down. "Because, there's nothing that we can do about it anyway."

He paused. "There's always the option of going back to my mom's house to get first aid and some supplies," he said, careful not to meet Thalia's eyes.

"I know you don't want to do that."

"Sometimes you do things you don't want to do for the sake of a friend," he stated, putting a miniscule smile on Thalia's face. She turned toward him, and their eyes met. He leaned toward her and she almost pulled back, but her body betrayed her. She felt herself leaning in as well, until their lips touched. When they pulled apart, they were both blushing. She laughed, for the first time in a very long while.

And she finally felt like she had something permanent.

"Do you promise to always stay with us?" she asked.

"Forever."

* * *

><p>They never would've guessed that forever would come that soon.<p>

* * *

><p>"No!" Thalia shouted, diverting the monsters' attention from her friends and onto her. She knew what she had to do, and she wasn't scared. She had to protect them, her makeshift family, the people she cared about more than anyone.<p>

The split second of diverted attention was all Thalia had needed. Luke, Annabeth, and Grover crossed into Camp borders, calling for Thalia to join them. She knew that she couldn't, though, there wasn't enough time. Big tears rolled down Annabeth's cheeks as she realized what was happening, that Thalia was sacrificing herself. Thalia knew that Annabeth could cope without her. She was a smart girl, and was anything but fragile.

A look of horror crossed Luke's face. As the monsters closed in on her, she remembered their first kiss. And how he said 'forever'.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, please.<strong>


End file.
